This invention relates to a machine for folding the top end flaps and side flaps of boxes in order to cover and close the boxes.
The new machine is distinguished by its capability for folding the flaps of a box downwardly toward the body of the box without crushing the contents of the box if it is overfilled and its contents bulge out of the top opening of the box. The new machine has features that are particularly advantageous for folding the flaps on boxes which have been overstuffed with fruits or vegetables such as cabbages which are vulnerable to crushing. It is desirable that the flaps be kept under pressure and held down despite overstuffing until the boxes enter the strapping machine.
Insofar as applicant has been able to ascertain, there is no prior art box folding machine available which can fold the flaps of an overstuffed box without exerting so much force on the flaps as to damage the contents of the box nor is there a machine which will properly hold the flaps in place if the conveyor on which the boxes are advanced through the machine stops while the flap folding operation is in progress.